


The Menagerie

by dahtwitchi



Series: Tobirama and the Menagerie (yes, Madara counts) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animals, Art, Drawing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single drawing, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The Senju Tobirama Household includes dogs, cats, rabbits, guinea pigs, a cockatiel, and an Uchiha. He didn't ask for any of them, they are all Hashirama's fault. Sure, Mito is the one refusing to home poor creatures in need of a home, but it was Hashirama who let them in in the first place!(Graphite drawing, the one that started the menagerie-verse. Can you find all the animals?)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. CHEAT SHEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to double check, or have given up and just wanna know where the ten animals are :3
> 
> Yes, I'm taking for granted you can see where Madara is x'D

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 dogs, 3 cats, 2 rabbits, 2 guinepigs & 1 cockatiel to find.


End file.
